Gargoyles: Superstition and Shuriken's
by Karasu87
Summary: October 10th... Minato added a new seal to his pregnant wife... that course of action was all that was needed to change history and send the family to a new world. A concrete jungle. Naruto/Demona, Kakashi/Shizune, Itachi/Anko


Gargoyles: Superstition and Shuriken's

Chapter 1: Prologue

October 10th… Village of Konoha…

The once beautiful and peaceful village is now in smoldering ruins. Bodies lie broken and scattered on the burning ground. The Hokage Mountain in the distant begins crumbling.

If this was an alternate universe, one would think the Kyuubi is responsible for this attack. But that's not what happened in this universe…

A man wearing a spiraling orange mask walks through the debris filled village. A red eye is seen glowing in one of the eye holes. Behind him are several more people, each with red eyes.

"Madara-sama…" One of the men began. "We've set up explosive tags among the shelters… the survivors are dead…"

Madara pauses in his steps. "What of your wife?"

The man looks down. "She supported the Yondaime… her and little Sasuke died with the other Uchiha traitors…"

"Traitors… funny word…" The man then looks up at the building a mile in front of him. A hospital. A blue glow surrounds it. "And little Itachi…?"

The man looks back up and at the hospital. He balls up his fist.

"He sided with the Yondaime." A cracking sound comes from his tightly balled up fist. "He's dead to me."

"Too bad." Madara said, walking towards the hospital. Where a crying sound is heard in the distance. He frowns. He was suppose to unseal the nine tails from that red haired bitch… but didn't count on the seal master placing a hidden seal on her. Said seal nearly killed him… but luckily, he fought the seal. And now the Yondaime will lose a wife… and heir… very soon. He chuckles, a darker one than his alter ego, Tobi.

His laughter is stopped, by a heavy pressure. The Uchiha's behind him fall to their knees at the KI. Even Fugaku falls to his knees, covered in sweat.

Hiruzen Sarutobi lands in front of the group. Dusts flies up from the landing. The old man's face is covered in cuts, his battle armor covered in blood. He holds his trusted staff in front of him. Enma… the Monkey King.

Sarutobi glares at the masked man in front of him. But spotting Fugaku behind said ma, he glares harder.

"Fugaku!" Hiruzen gasped out. "How could you…?"

Fugaku tries to stand, but Hiruzen pumps up the KI.

"The Uchiha's…" Fugaku started, his voice hoarse. "…Should be the rulers of this… fucking village! We… deserve the limelight! But you… chose an unknown… for the position of Hokage!"

"He worked his whole life… for that position and recognition!" Sarutobi replied. "You would've lead us into the ground!"

After a few seconds of silence, with the only sounds being a baby crying and flames licking the building. Fugaku lets out a hollow laugh.

"Look… around you…" Fugaku managed to get out over the unbearable KI. "It's… already into the ground!"

Hiruzen blinks at that. Knowing what he said is right. No one could've predicted this. A person that was thought to be dead, came back to get revenge on the Hidden Leaf. But his plan to summon the Kyuubi has failed… but if the Kyuubi was here… at least the village would likely still be standing.

"Enough." Madara told Fugaku. He then looks to the old leader. "I'm surprised you survived the ambush."

Sarutobi pauses. His mind flashes back. His whole family was busy eating dinner, while he was at the hospital with his wife. But when Madara appeared in the room, he quickly rushed home… only to find his family fighting some Uchiha's, but his family was quickly falling…

"Sarutobi!" A voice yelled.

Hiruzen shakes his head and looks at the staff in his hand. He already prepared to die today, now it's time to at least give someone a chance to survive this.

"I refuse to let any of you get any further!" Sarutobi yelled. Holding Enma in a ready position. _Minato… I believe you will find a way… to escape this evil…_Giving one last glance to the hospital, the Professor… the 3rd Hokage… leaps forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato paces back and forth. He evacuated the Hospital and placed a Barrier around it incase the seal weakened, but the new seal was to make sure that didn't happen. But Biwako, some loyal ANBU and Sarutobi decided to stick around and help Minato deliver the child during all the destruction. He glances to the corner of the room, and chuckles at the ANBU hidden in the shadows. Once Biwako said push, he fainted. But once the baby was born, Madara appeared before them. He then told Sarutobi about Uchiha's at his house. And with a heavy heart, he was forced to leave Biwako and Minato to deal with Madara. Minato stops his pacing and looks at his wife, who is admiring the child in her arms.

Kushina gives a weak smile as she caresses her child's face. His pale and slightly bloody face, resembles her equally pale and bloody face. They both have whisker marks on their faces. Only his are more faded.

Minato frowns as he looks at his family. They know it and he knows it. They don't have long. But upon a closer look, he spots a string a red chakra going from Kushina to his child. Connecting them. He knows it has something to do with Kyuubi… and that seal he placed on his wife. The seal…

His eyes widen. Millions of scenarios and seal combinations hit him like Jiraiya getting beat by every Kunoichi in the village. The combinations keep coming, until only one is left. A seal that even Sarutobi would never use.

"He's beautiful…" Kushina weakly whispered. Her red hair matted with sweat.

Minato walks forward and bends down. He chuckles as his son weakly opens his blue eyes and smiles up to him. He leans towards his wife and kisses her pale forehead.

"Yes he is…" Minato said, heart beating erratic when his wife starts having a coughing fit. An explosion is heard in the distant. A familiar chakra is felt even through the barrier. He closes his eyes with a frustrated grunt. But the sound of crying forces his eyes back open.

"It's okay…" Kushina stated softly, gently caressing her new born son. "…at least now… we can die as a family…"

Minato shakes his head. "No." He stands up and backs away. "There is… another way…"

Kushina's eyes widen as Minato begins a series of hand seals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarutobi rolls on the hard ground. Blood dripping from a large gash going through his eye. Around him are several dead Uchiha's. His summon, Enma, had dispersed a few minutes ago.

Madara walks over to him and looks down. "You call yourself Hokage." Madara spat. "Pathetic!" He kicks the downed Hakage in the ribs. "My plan to unleash the Kyuubi on this village has failed… but I think things turned out better than I hoped." He pauses. "Your wife, Biwako, put up quite a fight." Madara glances back at the hospital, as a dark cloud begins forming over it. "But she squashed like the bug she was."

Sarutobi also spots the cloud. "Mark my words Madara… you won't live to see tomorrow!"

Madara turns away, followed by a badly wounded Fugaku and the remaining Uchiha's.

"Blah. Blah. Blah! Heard that nonsense before!" Madara chuckled as he continues to the hospital.

As Sarutobi fades in and out of consciousness, he remembers the last time he saw his wife. Which was less than 30 minutes ago…

_Biwako frowns at Minato and Sarutobi…and the male ANBU's. Her ponytail waves around in the wind. Kushina lets out a painful scream. She gives a glare at Minato… who is currenlt pacing back and forth. Pale as a sheet. And with large eyes._

"_You're the fouth Hokage, so stop being so terrified!" She yelled to him, as she gets ready to begin the delivery. "If she were a man, she'd have long died from the pain!" Kushina gives a scream. "At least women are strong!" Red chakra leaks from Kushina. "The seal, Minato!"_

_Minato shakes his head and begins focusing. Hoping the new seal would hold the beast._

Sarutob is shaken out of his thought by a loud bang. Looking up he spots the cloud… now larger, above the hospital.

"Minato… if I don't see you in the afterlife…" His eyes close. "Then… I know you succeeded."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya rushes to the hospital. He leaps from rooftop to rooftop. Amazingly the burning buildings hold his weight. Spotting the large cloud, he rushes faster. Behind him, he can feel his sensei's fading chakra and Madara's approaching one. But in front of him, two familiar chakras make themselves known.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade has just managed to enter the barrier. She smirks. Guess the barrier will only allow someone familiar to the user to enter. Holding her hand, is a little girl.

"Let's go!" Tsunade commanded as she rushes to where the large concentration of chakra is.

"H-Hai!" The little girl gasped out as she gets dragged by the older woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back inside the room…

Minato stares at the creature in front of him. It wears a black robe. Face is scaly, but hides it under the hood. It carries a large dagger in it's mouth, yet it can speak without a lisp.

"Tell me… human… why would you want me to save her…" The creature began. His voice deep and hoarse. "…when that woman Tsunade is on her way…"

Minato glances to the wall, then back at the creature. "Please… we don't have much time!"

The creature raises his ghoul-like hand and holds it above Kushina. Red chakra begins swirling around Kushina and Naruto… followed by a third thing forming next to them. Both mother and child stare at the red swirling mass. A comforting feeling envelopes them.

"What will you give me in return?" The creature asked. He turns his head to Minato. His eyes are finally revealed to be pitch black.

"Anything." He grunts as the barrier is suddenly destroyed. "… what about Madara Uchiha?"

That name causes the creature to suddenly pause. "Madara…" He gives a smile. Which causes Minato to turn around. "You have a deal… I'll take you to the void… for now…"

"W-what about…" Minato began, as a sizzling sound is heard in the corner.

"I'll send them with you…" The creature waves his hands. Looking around, he spots Kushina and Naruto slowly disintegrating into particles. And looking at his hand, he notices the same thing happening to him. "I may be a demon… but I also have a heart."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade stops running as she spots her hand completely vanishing.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune yelled.

Turning around, she nearly faints from shock. Shizune's legs have completely disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya rushes through the hospital. Passing a few dead Uchiha's and other dead bodies. Hearing a sizzling sound, he stops and searching for the origin of it. His eyes come to a stop on a wall. Where an explosive tag is placed.

He gasps at the seal that's on the tag. "What the hell are you thinking? This has enough power to reach four miles from the village!" He reaches for the tag, only to spot something missing. His hand. "Wha-?" He doesn't have time to ponder that, as another sizzling sound is heard. Make that two… no three… "Dear, Kami…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara and the rest of the Uchiha's finally reach the room where the large chakra output was felt. But looking around the room, they notice something missing…

"Where…?" Madara glances to the blood covered bed.

Fugaku walks over to a nearby wall as a sizzle is heard. His eyes widen at what he finds.

"Oh shi-!" Fugaku didn't finish as the tag fizzles out, followed by a point blank explosion.

Madara just gives a hollow laugh as the entire hospital explodes, along with the entire village. The fire keeps on burning everything in it's path. All of the trees the first Hokage grew. The fire even reaches Suna. Turning the sand into a glassy wasteland.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown…

Minato's eyes snap open. Vile rises to his throat, but he forces it down. His insides feel like… it's being twisted and yanked. He wearily looks around. He spots his wife and son, both weakly have their eyes open. He spots Jiraiya with his hands on… Tsunade's breast. He smirks at that. Looking to his right, he notices that young girl… Shizune with her head on…

His eyes widen at the sight of Kakashi. Shizune leans her head on his students shoulder. Both out cold. Ignoring that for now, he spots his loyal ANBU laying on his back… with a red furry thing on his chest…

He shakes his head at that. He takes in his new surroundings. White everywhere.

"Where… are we?" Kushina spoke up. Even young Naruto looks around the room in curiosity.

A loud smack followed by a groan shows that Tsunade is up. She steps on a downed Jiraiya on her trek over to Kushina.

"It appears to be some type of… void?" Tsunade guessed. Seeing Kushina struggling to stand, she quickly grabs her. "Easy." She notices the paleness from both mother and child is starting to fade away. "I've should've been there."

"I… no, we… don't blame you." Kushina corrected herself as she looks to a smiling Naruto.

Minato walks over to Kakashi. Jiraiya also walks over to the two kids, while nursing a growing bump.

"How did Kakashi get here?" Minato asked. "I thought he…"

"Quite the contrary…" A hoarse voice is heard behind them. Turning around, Jiraiya nearly has a heart attack. "I found him buried under some ruble along with a girl that couldn't be saved."

_Rin…? _Minato looks over to Kakashi, A headband covering his eye. Silver hair damp with dried blood. And several cuts along his body.

"Who… what… are you?" Tsunade asked from her position next to the young mother.

"Me? …I was just summoned by your young Hokage here…" The creature told them.

"Why did you bring us all here… when you could've just saved Kushina and my son?" Minato had to ask.

"I didn't do it for you…" The creature turns it's head to Minato's child, who is also looking back at the creature with a curious look. "I saw his future… in every alternate dimension…"

Minato stays still for a few seconds with a thoughtful look on his face. After a while, he turns back to the being.

"You would've came anyway… regardless of being summoned…" The creature gives a small nod and stands up straighter. Revealing his true height. And for the first time, they notice how large the being is, compared to them. "But… why…"

"In every other dimension I saw…" The creature walks over to Kushina and looks at the child in her arms. "… he was always alone…" The creature places his clawed ghoul-like finger in front of the child, who reaches out and grabs it. "… no one to care for him… always doing things on his own… struggling to live up to his parents footsteps… without even knowing who they are…" He turns back to Minato. "When you placed that hidden seal on your wife… it caused a change in the projected history… and gave me a chance to give the child a better life…"

A sudden gasp is heard, causing everyone to look towards the ANBU.

The sleeping ANBU suddenly stands up, only to see what was on his chest. Then proceeds to fall on his bottom in shock. His mask falls off, revealing a child with red eyes under it.

The red furry thing that was on the ANBU's chest squirms on the ground.

Leaning closer, Itachi nearly jumps out of his skin. A red eye opens. It glances around the room. Tilting it's head it stands up, revealing a tiny small fox kit.

"Kyuubi…" Kushina gasped in recognition.

"Indeed." The death god said. "Like I'm giving you all a second chance… I'm giving him one as well… both yin and yang parts are complete… he is nothing but a child… a kit…"

The kit stretches with a yawn. Making the newly awake Shizune gasp at the cuteness. She rushes to the kit, snapping Kakashi awake by accidentally pushing him in her trek to the cute fox. Reaching the fox, she picks it up and tightly hugs it.

"Kawaii!" Shizune gushed. The fox gives a yip, liking the attention.

Minato turns to the death god as Shizune brings the small fox to show Kushina and Tsunade. Trekking behind her is a wary mask less Itachi, with a hand on his Katana. A downed Kakashi moans from his position on the white ground.

"Are you still going to take my soul?" Minato whispered to the creature.

A long tongue comes out of the creatures mouth and takes the knife. It hovers next to Minato. He gives a glance back to his wife and child. Both of whom are playing with the small kit.

"Normally yes…" The creature said. The knife falls into the its hand. "But… consider this a new life for you as well… away from being a shinobi…"

"Why did you want to send Naruto to this world?" Minato asked, shaking away his fear.

"Because… unlike the Shinobi world… he will have a better childhood… and in the later years… adventure… and a woman to love him…" He tilts his head. "But there is also a catch…"

"What…?"

"I gave you each… eternal life…" The creature told him, completely aware that his voice travels. Everyone turns their way, even Kakashi.

"Eternal… life…?" Kushina whispered, looking at the child in her arms.

"In this new world… you won't be the only ones with eternal life." The creature sends out a black chakra like glow. It begins to head to each person in the room. "It's up to you… to decide what you want to do in this new world… but I can see great things…"

"Will you send someone else from our world…?" Minato asked. The Black substance begins crawling up his leg.

"Only if I see the need to save that person…" He turns to the child, who was put into a sleep by Tsunade. "Make that child strong… I can feel a strong person in him…" He then looks at the small fox. "And you, small kit. Get strong… and watch over your partner…"

The fox gives a small nod and yip from Shizune's tight grip.

The black substance quickly covers each of them… and like magic, the substance vanishes taking everyone with it.

"Maybe I should've told them who Naruto's future mate would be." He pauses for a minute, before shaking his head. "Nah! It's better for them to be surprised." With a chuckle, he vanishes from the void.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A small field outside of Manhattan…

The moonlight shines overhead. Casting a bright glow in the night sky. In the distant, you can see the cities bright lights cut through the sky and blocking out the view of the stars.

A powerful gust of wind blows through the field, causing the small growing crops to nearly fly out of the ground.

A small black substance craws around on the ground like a snake. It begins to break into several other tendrils. Finding a good place, the tendrils begin to expand. Then one by one, each one begins to explode in a dark cloud.

Itachi suddenly lets out a gasp. Still a little weary and disoriented, he manages to jump up and survey his surrounding. Hand on his Katana.

Kushina slowly opens her eyes and lets out a weak groan. Noticing they're in a new area, she quickly sits up, only to let out a sigh of relief at seeing her child still asleep in her arms.

Tsunade groans from her position on the ground. But when something squeezes her breasts, her eyes snap open.

Jiraiya smiles as he gives his hand a squeeze. The most realistic dream he's ever had. Giving another squeeze, instead of hearing a moan, he hears a cough. He slowly opens his eyes, only to see a fist coming at him.

Minato bends down and grabs young Naruto, With his free hand, he helps his wife up. Both ignore Jiraiya nearly reaching the moon.

Kakashi and Shizune walk over to the young couple. The fox in Shizune's arms has swirls in it's eyes.

"What now?" Kakashi asked, walking with a slight limp.

The group looks forward. Not that far ahead of them, large buildings and bright lights are seen. Not even Ame was like that. Jiraiya appears next to the group like nothing happened.

"This is a new life for us… a very long life that is…" Jiraiya mumbled. "We should recon the area… so we don't look out of place."

"I believe 'out of date' is the right word." Itachi replied. Eyes red, indicating his Sharingan is activated. After a few seconds, Itachi lets out a gasp and grabs his eyes.

"Itachi?" Minato called.

"I'm… fine…" Itachi replied back. Eyes back to normal. "My Sharingan… it feels weird…"

"Have Tsunade check it later… but until then, only use it when needed." Minato told him. "For now… we'll recon the area…" He wraps an arm around his wife, who smiles back. He rubs his son's head. "Our new life starts now… we'll use our skills to…"

He is interrupted by a cry of _'Summoning Jutsu!'_

Turning to the source of the sound, the group are surprised to a medium sized battle toad, who is also looking around with a surprised expression.

"Well…" Minato turns to his wife. "Looks like our son won't have a boring life…"

And of course, cue Jiraiya flying towards the moon again for sneaking in a grope while Tsunade is surprised at the toad.

To Be Continued…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The opening of my newest story. Decided to cut out the timeskips I had in it and follow what I usually do in The Justice League. And the title is still a work in progress, may change it if a better one comes along. And give me time with the next chapter. It's been a while since I've seen Gargoyles and I'm planning to add a Chaos Effect to it.

Currently working on Chapter 3 of Crouching Tigress, Chapter 2 of Jurassic Park and Brutal Legend. Chapter 10 of Justice League and Chapter 6 of Spider & Fox. And of course new stories like Twisted Metal, Mortal Kombat and Metroid.

Below is a short opening narration for Naruto: Metroid. Still untitled as of yet. And the scene below may change.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto: Metroid

Chapter 1

A woman drifts through space. Her blond hair floats upwards as if she's underwater. Her nude body shows how flawless her skin is. She sits with her knees up to her breasts. A red Nebula surrounds her. Her eyes remain closed, but a small smile can be seen on her face…

"_Drifting…" _The woman narrated. _"That's what it always feels like. Just drifting… no where to go…like drifting into an endless void…" _She gives a sigh. _"Ever since the baby metroid… ever since Adam… what's the point of going on? I have nothing…" _The woman continues. _"My name is Samus Aran… just a bounty hunter that drowns herself in her work… completely suffering from the pain known as loneliness…" _The nude woman opens an eye _"I was dying from the pain…" _The woman's smile seems to sparkle. _"…but who would've thought that my entire life would change from a single S.O.S signal." _The woman begins to vanish. _"My pain… the drifting feeling… the loneliness… would all fade because of one person… a person I saw the same pain in… he forever changed me… and became something I always wanted… someone to fall in love with…"_

To Be Continued…


End file.
